The World Beyond Once Upon a Time & Happy Endings
by Kunshi Sekijou
Summary: AU. Discontinued. Russia defrosted, and America froze over.
1. The Villain and the Subordinate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia - Axis Powers.

**Summary: AU. This is not an unknown world. It is just a world that is forgotten. Series of stories, long and short.**

**A/N: **Inspired by "Rumpelstiltskin" (even though this story really has nothing to do with that).

**And always, please enjoy~**

* * *

**The Villain and the Subordinate**

**-反派與配角-**

The world was a theatrical stage. The nations were the performers. And the audience consisted of the nations' children. They monitored the nations' interactions closely.

He blended into the background. He was not the main attraction like the bigger infamous nations---America, England, China, just to name a few---were.

He blended into the background with other minor nations, other minor characters, and silently moved the story along wherever it needed to go. That was his role as a subordinate.

He watched as the infamous nations fell in love, fought over what was important and what was mundane. He watched as they struggled to compromise and finally arrive at a happy ending.

And he wondered if a subordinate like him could receive a similar happy ending.

But he was only a subordinate. What did his happiness matter? He remained in the background, and the nations in the foreground did not look behind themselves to the background, to him, because they were chasing something else before them, something better, perhaps.

He remained in the background, until one day a pair of eyes scanning all around found him in the background and pulled him into the foreground, into the story, into the center of all attention.

That was his initial meeting with Russia.

* * *

Russia, unlike Lithuania who blended into the background, was part of the foreground, part of the main story.

He was the center of attraction, of course. Why would he not be? He was the villain after all. He was the subject of everyone's hatred: the main characters' and the audiences'. He was always getting in the protagonists' way, trying to annex the other nations and preventing them from achieving their independence whenever possible. Russia was the villain. He knew his ending, unlike the protagonists', would be an unhappy one. It would only be for him to meet his demise that they are able to attain happiness.

Every story was written in such a way.

Correction. Every fairy tale was written in such a way. There was a difference, because it was necessary for the villains to drop dead in the end of all fairy tales for the main characters to live happily ever after. The death of villains was a requirement, even when the villains may not have been so threatening to the existence of the protagonists.

Russia was a villain. And his goal was to annex the nations and expand. So he looked around, all around the foreground and all around the background, to search for something that he could get his hands on. Anything, really.

Then he saw him in the background, silently observing the foreground, observing for the right time to make his appearance to aid in the development of the plot. He seemed content in the background.

Perhaps it was his instinct as a villain to cause mischief. Or maybe, he was just bored. He wanted to experiment. If he brought a subordinate into the foreground, forcing him to plunge into the main conflict, would the subordinate then lose his value as a plot catalyst?

So his desire for an answer to his wonder convinced him to drag him by the arm into the foreground, where everyone was watching. Part of the audience turned their attention to them. Seeing Lithuania, some turned back to the center stage, uninterested at his ordinance. Some watched them still, watched Russia actually, their minds analyzing his motives behind his action, trying to connect how conquering a small nation such as Lithuania would contribute any value to his ultimate evil ambition.

As they watched him, Russia watched them. Inside, he mocked them, mocked them for attempting to see deeply into his intentions. He just wanted to have some fun sometimes. After all, villains get distracted and bored at pursuing their goals too, just like anyone. It was foolish of them to look so deeply into his every move, and to try and find significant meanings.

He needed a break from them.

So he moved into the background, trying to experience it as the other, now his captive, had experienced it before.

"Ah~ This is what it feels like being a minor character." He said in his usual cheery voice. "It's nice to be away from all the idiots in the foreground~."

Not knowing what else to say, the other replied, "...I-is that so...?"

"But you know, being here means that you have already missed your chance at radiant happiness. Since, that is only the main characters' special privilege." Russia continued. "You cannot have brilliant happiness, because you are too ordinary. And soon, you will be forgotten~"

The other knew this for a fact already, Russia knew. Yet, Lithuania was still denying, still struggling. His inner self demanded justice. In reality, what he wanted was not brilliant happiness, but a small happiness of his own. Maybe ordinary subordinates were not even privileged to such an insignificant wish. Their fate was only to help the main characters achieve their grand happiness, and then to be forgotten.

He watched the other battle with his inner self; his eyebrows knit deeply, eyes darkened in turbulence, and face paled noticeably.

"Soon, you will be forgotten." Russia repeated, as if repetition did not serve as an unbearable reminder, as if it was just as innocent as he was. This time, in addition to his speech, he stepped forward, to capture the other nation in his comforting embrace. It was the best comfort he could give, being that he was never given comfort before in his life because of his hateful role. "It's okay~ After all, I am the big, bad Russia. I am the villain, and villains are never privileged to happiness, either~"

Russia's lips only spread wider a smile.

"You will follow me, yes? I cannot guarantee you happiness, but I can guarantee that you will never be alone."

* * *

Was annexing Lithuania part of Russia's evil plan?

Or was it motivated by another, perhaps, deeper reason?

The audience did not know.

After all, they were too absorbed in the foreground story to notice any change in the background.

* * *

**END NOTES:**

When you were little, you always hate those villains who get in the way of the protagonists' happiness. Then, when you grow up, you realize that nothing is purely good or purely evil.

I am taking a children's literature class right now. And when I reread those fairy tales, I cannot help but feel bad for the villains. And the minor characters. Whatever, maybe I'm just weird.

**And always, thank you for reading.**


	2. The Frost: Part I

**A/N: **It says "AU" in the summary, but I don't know how AU this is anymore... And, from what it looks like, I will be updating bi-weekly... But no promises. Sorry~

**Dedicated to Annir-Chan. Your comment about the Groke inspired me. A lot. Thank you~**

* * *

**The Frost**

**-****寒霜****-**

**Part I**

**

* * *

**

_It snowed._

_But it wasn't supposed to._

_It was only the end of August._

_Alfred looked out the window._

_"Looks like he's coming to town."_

_He turned to Toris._

_"For you."_

_

* * *

_

Ivan doesn't remember when he was born. When he opened his eyes, he was there in that gigantic house surrounded by much smaller houses and residence. His home was the epitome of a winter palace. All the lit lights cast a silver halo, much like the pale, cold moon. The fireplaces were vacant spaces in the walls from the long absence of fire.

There was white, white, powder-like snow everywhere outside. He felt as if a curtain of snow had surrounded his house. It made his inner child feel isolated and faraway. And when those feelings swelled in his chest and the child knocked desperately at his ribcage at night, no blanket, nor quilt, nor throw thick and heavy enough could sooth his deprived spirit.

He doesn't remember when he was born (though everyone celebrated his birthday on the 30th of December). But he does remember searching for something as soon as he had memory.

He always lived in a cold place. And really it is not that he never thought about moving. It was just, the cold followed him wherever he went.

The ice followed him when he walked, his footsteps marked by frozen shards. The cold chased him when he ran, matching him in a furious competition.

Sooner or late, when he got tired of the snow and ice and chill he carried, he decided, he had to begin actively pursuing his dream. That is, he had to find someone who could start a fire. Start a fire, or keep him warm, either would do, really.

He left his home to embark on the search.

His inner child would have his wish fulfilled.

He first came into contact with a Prussian boy named Gilbert, whose hair was as silver as the snow that the winter sun cast its radiance upon. His hair shimmered in the same cool luster greatly resembling the cold lighting in his own home.

But that was okay.

What were most attractive about him, to Ivan, were his eyes, as crimson as fire. And from his fervent personality, Ivan knew the other could start a fire with his personality and keep him warm. No problem.

So he approached the other like a stalking shadow. Little bits and pieces of ember emitted from the depths of his amethyst eyes defrosted apathy from their surface. He felt the embers give life to his eyes after so long, and thought them to be the representation of his excitement.

Yet, in truth, perhaps those embers that he called excitement were not his own. Maybe they were fragments broken off of the other's personality that have launched off and coincidentally melted the ice in his eyes. Maybe they served as a premonition of some sort, warning him not to get too close to the other boy. Maybe if he held the other's intensity longer within his sight, he would eventually go blind.

He continued approaching the other like a stalking shadow, drawing closer and closer until he reached out to touch him for the first time. Sure enough, he was burned when he got too close. He withdrew his hand immediately, self-soothing his sensitive fingertips tingling in slight pain.

In the end, he had to unwillingly give up his new-found fire.

His inner child who wanted nothing but the fulfillment of his secret wish had to wait for him to find a more suiting subject.

Again, he set off in search for warmth, this time with Gilbert and another ally, Roderich, whom they met along the way. He directed his search westward. Those who could not help him in achieving his goal either joined him in his search, or got abandoned at Death's door altogether.

Finally, he and his allies entered a new territory covered in vast rye fields.

Ivan examined the sight before him. His inner child seemed to enjoy Nature's warm temperament here that he knocked excitedly at his ribcage as if to claim the land as his final destination.

Clutching his weapon with both hands to contain his excitement, the smile that spread across his lips had also spread frost across a few feet's radius around him. His allies behind him felt his thrill.

However, those who guarded the territory would not allow it to be invaded and overtaken. For Feliks, one of the two guardians of the territory, it was the home that he shared with another. He did not, and could not allow foreigners to trespass upon his home without serving their punishment. He summoned his soldiers and fought them bravely.

Ivan's innocent smile never faltered, as he and his inner child were completely one. When this occurs, childish cruelty would drive him to do anything and everything to achieve his goal. He stroke down another soldier. He would do anything and everything to achieve his goal, even if it meant sacrificing other lives.

Eventually, when there were none other but Feliks, himself, left (or so he thought), they engaged each other in battle, clashing sword and faucet pipe. It was through the battle, that Ivan witnessed the other's fervor that was so familiar to him in its resemblance to Gilbert's flame.

He was not the one he was looking for. Without hesitation, Ivan dealt a heavy blow carelessly to his enemy, knocking him unconscious to the ground. The limp figure was as worthless as all the other soldiers they cut down that day.

But, he thought, cocking his head, since Feliks represented Gilbert so much, perhaps he would make a good pet for Gilbert.

The thought amused him, and he moved towards the figure on the ground. That was until another appeared to block his path, as he stood guarding the unconscious with his sword pointed towards him.

Ivan looked at the youth before him with mild interest. He had not noticed him before. He examined the other's ordinary appearance. He blended in with the crowd too easily. It was only when Feliks went down in battle, when he stepped up from the shadows, stepped up from the background, and stepped up to face him that Ivan took notice of him.

They raised their bloodied weapons and fought.

He was not very strong, nor did his fire burn too brightly, Ivan noted through their battle. He thought, the other could not start a fire. He drew closer to him; the emerald of his eyes reminded him much of the trees and plants of spring that could not be found on the land of his residence.

The other could not start a fire. But that was okay, because those who could start a fire would burn him anyway.

The other could not start a fire, but he would be able to keep him warm. He would be able to keep the both of them warm.

Thinking, he swung his faucet pipe forward for a quick upward slash. Hard. He knew the other would attempt to block his attack…

_Kling!_

…And fail in doing so. The other's sword flew from his grasp to land far, far away from his reach.

He watched as the other's eyes widened in assumption of the inevitable. Or, what the other thought to be the inevitable.

Ivan's smile grew to the intensity of the winter sun. After such a long search, what he desired was finally before his eyes, before his fingertips.

He reached out, hands trembling. The other shut his eyes forcefully, and shrank back, trembling. Ivan's hands trembled in excitement. The other trembled in fear.

He picked up the youth, feeling his warmth spread from his weight upon his shoulder to sooth his cold skin below his heavy winter jacket and melt away a few agonizing memories of loneliness from the past.

When he opened his mouth to speak to the boy he had just met for the first time, he told him.

"Time to go home~" And the name that was unknown to him a few moments ago, then swam and surfaced in his mind like an old and precious memory he had kept locked away all this time that he was finally retrieving. "Toris."

'_I finally found you.'_

* * *

He took him back to his land, back to Russia, back to Moscow.

He gave a room close to his own. In addition, he supplied him with clothes to wear and errands to do around the house to keep his days busy.

Toris avoided him all that he could. Ivan knew the other was still affected by the catastrophe he brought to his home; its pieces were now divided among Ivan's allies as spoils of war.

In time, though, Ivan believed, every tragedy would appear less severe than it appeared at its initial occurrence.

He saw him spend most of his free time in his room, looking out his window and imagining, he identified from the nostalgic glint in his eyes, his past, his land, and his friend, who was now Gilbert's prisoner.

In time, though, Ivan believed, the other's current habit would cease, too.

Yet, he still could not deny the inner childish voice reminding him that, really, he did not get what he wanted. He was still cold.

When would he stop avoiding him? When would he stop looking out the window? When would he give him the warmth that he craves so badly?

Ivan wanted answers. His inner child did too. So he intervened in their vicious cycle.

One day, he woke up early to go downstairs to the kitchen to wait for the other. Toris, as one of his methods to avoid him, always rose to prepared and eat breakfast early. His timing became so precise that the food would still be freshly cooked when Ivan arrived at the dining room table.

But not today, Ivan decided, sitting down at the table to wait. Not today.

As expected, he saw the startled look on the other's face when he passed by the dining room on his way to the kitchen.

The other froze. They stared at each other's eyes.

"Ne, what will make you stop running away from me? What will make you stop looking out the window?" He sounded like an abandoned child. But he understood, it was just his inner child communicating through his voice.

Hesitating, the other fumbled with his speech. Ivan waited patiently.

"...I-I miss my land, Ivan-san. I miss my friend and I miss my brothers." He gulped, taking a further step forward in courage. "I want to go back to where I came from."

Ivan shook his head.

"I can give you anything. Anything but that." Maybe he was selfish. Or maybe desperate was a better word. He had been alone for too long, and his search for warmth had been strenuous and hard.

When he finally found what he was looking for, he was not willing to let go.

* * *

**END NOTES:**

No, Ivan is not going to beat, kick, punch, impale, whip, stab, slap, smack, slash or hurt Toris physically in any way, if that is what you're worried about. :)

I recently watched Coraline (anyone?). Okay, so, does anyone else agree with me that the Beldam (the other mother) resembles Ivan, like, A LOT? How she is just lonely enough to create her own world. And that she could not really love someone until someone returned her love?

Thanks for reading~


	3. The Frost: Part II

**A/N: Continuing our story...**

* * *

**The Frost**

**-****寒霜****-**

**Part II**

* * *

When Toris woke up one day, he instinctively knew that something was different.

Something…

He blinked several times to dispel sleep from his eyes. Sitting up, his eyes roamed the room to decipher just what seemed so out of the ordinary.

A piece of white paper on his nightstand crossed his sight. He reached for it and read.

_To Toris~_

_I have some business to attend to, so I'll be out for a few days._

_Do keep the house clean when I'm gone._

_And don't try to run away~ There is nowhere you can go on foot, anyway~_

_Love,_

_Ivan_

If blinking had not helped in waking him up before, the message in the note chased away all remains of sleep from his system. The note was as intimidating as the one who wrote it himself. Totally. But at least he knew what was so different.

Ivan was not at home. That was why it felt so warm. The layers and layers of blankets he piled on top of him were actually overbearing. The lighting in the house no longer cast a frosty halo. And when he looked outside his window, he actually saw a whole yard of green grass with minimal white snow.

To think that Moscow could defrost…

Toris shook off the amazement in the change in his environment quickly, filling himself with the thought of the possibility that perhaps, somewhere, Ivan was watching him secretly. He had to follow the instructions in the note exactly.

* * *

Even without Ivan's supervision, Toris still rose early and slept late, working himself as hard as ever during his waking hours.

A few days later, Ivan arrived back at his house.

"Toris, I'm home~" His voice called sweetly. "Look at what I brought for you~"

Toris rushed downstairs for the front door immediately when he heard his name. Surprise halted his farther advances upon his arrival. He could not believe his eyes.

"Eduard! Raivis!" His brothers shook like fragile leaves in the wind behind the taller figure.

Toris looked back to Ivan.

"I-Ivan-san..."

"You said you missed your brothers, so I brought your brothers~ Aren't you happy now?" Ivan smiled like an child eager for his reward.

"Y-yes..."

"I'm happy too~ Now you have less work to do and more time to spend with me~"

And Toris did not know if he was really as happy as he claimed to be.

* * *

After that day, the only two errands Ivan limited him to were to prepare the daily meals and to do the paperwork in his office. And in whatever he did, he had gained a new companion---Ivan Braginski, himself. The other had practically become his shadow.

Yet, he allowed Ivan to trail behind him wherever he went. It was somewhat because of the gratitude he had for the other. As the days went on, Toris became less and less afraid of him. To him, Ivan was just a child who liked to cuddle. A lot.

When he worked in the kitchen, Ivan would be there, behind him, holding him around his waist like a spoiled child clinging to his mother. Like a child, his actions were his way of silently begging for attention, begging to be pampered. Before he went to sleep in the room provided him every night, and as he reached for the light, Ivan stood by the doorway, sure enough, in his pajamas.

They remained like that for a while, both of them carefully maintaining the delicate relationship between them.

Or maybe, he was the only one attempting to maintain the relationship between them, if it could be called a relationship. He allowed the other to follow him, to embrace him when he needed the comfort of his warmth as a way of showing gratitude for bringing his brothers.

Yet, Toris's secret longing for freedom never left him. It did not matter if he had already gotten used to the frosty atmosphere of Ivan's house. It did not matter if his brothers were already here with him. It did not matter that somewhere inside his mind, he was already beginning to enjoy his relationship with Ivan at its current point.

It was still cold. He and his brothers still resided in foreign land. And he was still Ivan's captive.

And as much as he tried, he was still a human being who had stubbornness and rebellion deeply rooted in his nature just like any other human being. He wanted to live a life that he chooses for himself, even when the life that is provided him is of luxury.

* * *

It soon came for a time when Ivan was no longer able to follow him around, as he became caught in helping his allies fend off their territories from war. Because of his responsibilities, Ivan never came home.

That was when Toris seriously thought again about freedom. That was when he actually planned for it. But first, he realized, he needed financial support.

It was then that Toris noticed the little English job agency residing at an easily overlooked street corner. The agency had suggested for him to travel overseas if he wanted to make more money. Travel to America, land of the free and great opportunities, they informed him.

Once his transportation and living accommodations have been arranged, he bid farewell to his brothers, promising them that when he gains enough financial support, he will be back for them. He asked them to wait for him.

Both of his brothers protested.

"B-but…Ivan w-will be a-angry!" Raivis's voice trembled as his tiny figure did.

"He is persistent, Toris. He _will _find you." Strangely, in such a situation, being younger than Toris, Eduard was able to remain composed and logical. "Are you sure this is a risk worth taking?"

"Freedom," Toris began as his mind naturally dug up images in attempt to make the abstract idea into something more tangible: the warmth of his homeland, Feliks, and the greenery outside from the long absence of Ivan, "is worth everything."

And because they shared his strong desire for freedom, they could not find any reason to keep him.

They agreed to wait for him.

* * *

He traveled.

He arrived at his appointed destination: America, land of the free and great opportunities.

At first, since the land was foreign to him, he had to start with the lowest of jobs: washing dishes, and delivering the newspaper. During his free time, he sat and listened to the people speak all around him, and read newspapers to learn more of the country and its language. Finally, after a year, he could hold simple conversations with people.

Yet, he noticed he had not progressed financially. The money he made each month was only enough to pay for rent and food. As conservative as he was, he still could not save anything. He needed a job that would pay him better.

His chance arrived when he saw the opened housekeeper position in an ad on the bulletin board while he was at the grocery store. Since he used to work for Ivan as his housekeeper, he decided to make an attempt at the job. He called the number provided.

A few days later, Toris ended his contract for the apartment he rented and arrived at the home of Alfred F. Jones, his belongings gathered and sitting nicely in his small suitcase.

A few more days later, he was completely in love with his life there. The owner of the house was friendly and patient.

A month after he began working, the two were already exchanging their own stories of the past. If there was anything that Toris found most amazing about people in America, it was the openness they had in sharing their own lives.

He was completely in love with his life there, his life in Alfred's house, his life in America. Life was as good as it was back then, back when he was still in his homeland. He loved, especially, the creatures that cohabited with Alfred---Toni, the alien, and Moby, the whale.

Years passed, and he thought that his days would remain in such a happy state. He thought about his promise to his brothers, but a deep, deep part of him convinced him to stay a bit. Stay a bit longer…

So, a year passed. Then two years. Until finally, five years were gone.

And then, something strange happened on a summer day.

It snowed. It snowed for days without end. And snow came down so furiously that it was difficult for anyone to distinguish one snowflake from another.

It was as if Heaven had sent down a massive white army to invade America.

It snowed.

But it wasn't supposed to.

It was only the end of August.

Alfred looked out the window.

"Looks like he is coming to town. That man you told me about…"

He turned to Toris.

"He's coming for you…"

Toris knew this was true. As much Alfred laughed the whole situation off and promised him he would be a hero and protect him, Toris knew the other could not prevent the inevitable.

* * *

And the strange summer snowstorm might as well be a bad omen.

It was not long before Alfred became caught in his own financial crisis.

Day after day, Alfred still went to work.

Night after night, Alfred still came home to have dinner with him.

But he lost most of his energy and fervor.

And Toris knew, even though the other had not yet asked him to leave, Alfred did not have the financial status to keep him as his housekeeper anymore.

He was going to leave, he decided, to repay the other for all the kindness he had shown him for the past five years.

When the other left for work one day, Toris raced to his room and began packing immediately as soon as the front door shut entirely. Even though he had more things now than when he first arrived, it still did not take him long to pack his belongings in that same small suitcase.

He left the note he had spent hours composing the night before on the kitchen table.

As he was about to ponder his next destination, the doorbell rang.

This was not what he had expected.

Maybe Alfred forgot his keys again.

He quickly stuffed his suitcase back into his closet and sprinted downstairs to snatch the note off the kitchen table. Toris made sure the note was neatly folded in his pants pocket before he arrived at the door, taking a few breaths in and out to calm himself.

Presenting the best smile he could manage, he opened the door.

"Alfred-san, did you-…" He swallowed the rest of his sentence when he saw the man outside.

…The same man who brought a winter wonderland to Alfred's front yard.

"I-Ivan-san…" His voice shook, perhaps from the sudden chill.

"Hello, Toris~" The other greeted him with his usual smile. Yet, his face was dark with imminent storm clouds.

When Ivan offered him his hand, though he was not frozen, he felt the frost radiating off of his surroundings.

"Time to go home~"

**END**

* * *

**END NOTES:**

Oh yeah, the whale living in Alfred's house really doesn't have a name. But, I think since _Moby Dick_ is such a popular American novel, the whale has to be an allusion to that.

(warning: the author is about to rant)

OMG OMG OMG OMG (x10000000)

I recently read these two IvanToris doujin novels, and right now I am so in love with Belarus! It's so funny. In the manga, I love Toris because he is a supporting character. And now, in the doujins, where Toris became the main character, I love Natalia because she is a supporting character. Hm... I'm really thinking about (seriously) TorisNatalia. Oh yeah, the Ivans portrayed were so adorable too~~ Ugh~ Write more, dammit!

**Anyways, thank you for reading~**


End file.
